Earthbound: Forgotten Heroes
by TrashyFlower
Summary: Alex is just your ordinary boy. He has a bedtime. Like burgers. Has a pet cat. Nothing special. That is, until he decides to go for a walk in a rainy storm for an experiment to see if lightning would strike his metal ball. But when he was bringing it out, he got struck by lighting because he never set it down. He goes unconscious. When he wakes up, he wakes up with strange powers.


Journal Entry: 1

04/27/1998

Wow. I don't even know what just happened to me. One second, I'm just feeling the rain drip all over me, the next, I feel like I've been stabbed everywhere. Let me explain a lot.

So, at 7:30, I woke up to go to school like everyone else. I saw my best friend, Harrison. "Hey! How's it going? I haven't seen you in the longest time!". He was right. He had been at some private school at Winters, a place that's on the other side of the planet from where I live. "I'm doing great. I haven't seen you in a while. It sucked. There was nobody to hang out with for half the school year". The reason I had no other friends, was mostly because everyone was just kinda strange. They all praised this one girl called Paula. It was really idiotic in my opinion.

But back to my current situation, Harrison just laughed a little. "You wanna hang out after school and play some video games or something?" He asked. "Yeah. I already called my mom". He nodded. The bus came along, and since we were such a small town, and we lived a little far from the school, we were 2 out of the 4 kids that came on bus. And the other 2 were already there. The bus driver liked to play some nice music whenever we drove. It sounded kinda hip, I guess. We took about 2 minutes to get there. I liked to catch up on some of my homework on the way, and Harrison helped out, other times he'd just listen to music. But we didn't have homework last night, so we just sorta sat there, and he was listening to music.

As soon as we got there, he was awed a little. He hadn't been there for so long, he forgot how it looked, and he was surprised at how big it was. I wanted to see his reaction to how much the population grew. It only got bigger by 2 people, but he was expecting for 3 more entire generations to show up, but our town didn't look like it was gonna grow any bigger soon. When we entered, I noticed that one of the kids were missing. It was that one girl, Paula. It was strange. She had just disappeared. That was absurd. Seeming how none of us really went absent unless we had the flu or something, and everyone went crazy over the fact she wasn't there.

I just kinda sat there. Me and Harrison never really hated school unless the other wasn't there, and when the other one was, we really didn't learn much. Well, I didn't. Harrison managed to get A's and B's but all I ever got was C's. Harrison seemed to be able to do so many things in his head. I've seen him do it before. It was odd, but it gave him a huge advantage at school and a lot of other things. There was nothing really interesting today, except 2 things. The first one, I saw two people in strange outfits, wearing all blue. I smirked a little and thought they must be some kind of cosplayers. But I don't think they were. One was carrying a body bag, and the other was keeping watch, and then he caught my gaze, but he looked away quickly, and motioned his friend to move faster. And the other strange thing, was when Harrison told me that he had heard our teacher in another room crying. When he moved closer to see why, he heard that Paula's dad thought Paula got kidnapped. I thought it was pretty bad, but I honestly couldn't help her in any way. I would go look for her if I at least had some kind of weapon to use against the adults here. They go over to kids and just start hitting them and stuff. They'll only go away if you show them that you can beat them in one hit, but that was pretty much impossible. After school ended, me and Harrison walked home. We just wanted to talk along the way. But halfway through our walk, we saw some kid walk out of my house.

"Do you recognize him?" Harrison asked, looking puzzled. "No... Who do you think he is?" I replied, a little angered.

I walked over to my house, but I stared this kid down. He had a bat, so I didn't think it would be a good idea to encounter him. Instead, I just stared at him, nervously. I lived right next to the hospital, and Harrison living right next to me. I went into my house, with Harrison behind me. There was nobody there, except my mom. My dad was dead. I heard he got lost in Threed and I never saw him since. "Hi honey! How did your day go?" She said with a hug and kiss. Embarrassed by what happened, I spoke and then left "Great mom. I'm gonna go to Harrison's house now. I'll see you later!". "Bye sweetie! Be careful!". And after that we went to Harrison's house. His parents were gone. "I wonder where they went. I'm gonna see if Sunki is still here. Wait for me." He said, then he went up the stairs.

He took a good 5 minutes before coming back, and when he did, he looked a little surprised.

"They went to Happy Happy Village".

That surprised me, my eyes widened. Me and Harrison had heard a lot of rumors about the place. It sounded like a cult, and whenever you joined you were hypnotized. Or killed. Or something. "Why did they go over there?" I asked. "Sunki says they went to see if they had stores over there, because most of the things here are pricy". "You wanna go over there, or something?" I asked him. "Not now. It's raining. I'm gonna go get some money from the ATM at the hotel. You can go home for now. Actually, work on our science project. We REALLY need to get that done".

He quickly left. I went back home and ate a sandwich. My mom had bought me the poster for the experiment, all I needed to do now was just get the results out of it. I grabbed a metal ball the teacher gave us all. I think the lesson was harvesting energy or something like that.

I ran outside. The storm was horrible. There was lightning everywhere. Every three seconds, lightning would strike down somewhere. For a second, I thought it was dangerous. But I had always wondered what would happen when I got struck by lightning. There was a man on TV that talked about it. Actually, I heard that a man in Happy Happy Village had some power to make lighting. He didn't say how he got it, but I was pretty sure. It was most likely lightning. I was so sure of it.

Anyways, like I was saying, the rain was hitting hard. Thunder was in every direction I looked. I held the ball a little high, but I was scared. I was scared that I would die. Scared that if I got struck, I would never see again. I went under a tree, and just stared at the ball. After what felt like a good 5 minutes, I stood up again and looked for somewhere to put the ball. I checked my pockets, and I felt a paper there. I grabbed it, and read the instructions to the project.

\- Grab your metal ball

\- While it is raining, look for thunder

\- If there is thunder, go outside and throw it.

\- Watch it for a maximum of 20 minutes

-If lightning strikes it, watch it, and observe your results

DO THIS ONLY WITH AN ADULT!

Well. I was breaking most of the rules. I didn't really care though. I was gonna do fine. I decided to do it , but in the middle of the houses of mine and Harrison's. I grabbed the metal ball and started walking.

Then I heard it. It hit me. The lightning struck me with giant power. I fell down, and I couldn't get back up. I had a giant headache now. It started fading. I knew it. I knew it. I shouldn't have done this. Now I'm paying for it with my life. I didn't expect to wake up ever again...


End file.
